geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brawl of the Objects: Deleted Scenes
I just got a DVD from EBay. It was a Brawl of the Objects DVD. I put it into my PS4 DVD drive and it came on. I noticed something out of place. It was in extras, and it was a deleted scenes button. I was curious, so i clicked on it. The Deleted Scenes How It All Began When Party Hat failed at driving the car, everyone fell to their deaths, because the car malfunctioned. Hot Dog and Pizza survived, but were heavily injured. Hot Dog cried in fear after seeing the dead, decaying, bleeding bodies of Party Hat and Sheildy once they died. B.O.T.O. The Videogame When Party Hat and Sheildy were burned by a cannon, a few seconds later it zoomed onto them. They were burning, their skin was peeling off, they were bleeding, and their eyes were slowly falling out. The pixel style was hyper-realistic and it made me sick. Don't watch this one. The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall Pinecone realized that he was trapped in the box of chocolates. He screamed for help, but no one heard him. He couldn't get out. Chocolatey found him, and he died and bled once he was bitten. Chocolatey didn't notice. BOTO's Next Star When Pizza tried to sing, instead of Lava Lamp shattering, he committed suicide because the song was so bad. He aimed the chainsaw on his head, activated it and sliced himself in half. He fell on the ground, bleeding. But the blood coming out of him was so real, that if you touched it, you would get it on your fingers. His intestines were dangling out of him, his glasses were cut in half, and blood covered the ground. That was straight out scary. Go, Battle Monster! When the racoon looked at the egg, it went on for a minute. After being patient, I saw something quite horrible. The racoon pulled out a gun and shot the egg in the head. It was bleeding hyper-realistic blood everywhere. It died from severe blood loss. Another deleted scene is where the droid was about to shoot the kitty. The kitty said something. Here's the dialogue. Kitty: Please don't kill me! I have a litter! Droid: Too bad, asshole. Kitty: Please watch your mouth! Droid: I can say whatever the fuck I want, jackass! The droid pulled out a rifle and shot the kitty in the head, causing its brains to fly everywhere. It then cut to a jumpscare. It was a skull with pitch black eyes with glowing red pupils, and its mouth was gaping open. The same scream from Lomando.com played, but distorted. It then cut to the kitty's corpse. It had a hole in its head, and it bled hyper-realistic blood everywhere. Bits of its brain were scattered everywhere. It made me sick. A Treasured Welcome Everyone tried to get the golden nuggets. But the hacker from the second episode shot everyone with a dual pistol, and took the treasure for himself. Category:Brawl Of The Objects Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Hyper Realistic Blood Category:Murder Category:SWEARS. Category:Deleted Scenes Category:DVD